Currently, liquid is generally heated through electric heater or electromagnetic heater. Radiation generated during electromagnetic heating is harmful to human body, with poor operational safety. Electric heating pipe is prone to condensate scale, results in pipe explosion and electricity leakage, easily causing safety-related accidents. In addition, electric heating pipe uses high temperature open firing for heating, which may cause fire in case of water shortage and dry burn.
In recent years, the PTC (Positive Temperature Coefficient) heating mode of which PTC heating component uses the heating core of PTC ceramic material has low surface temperature, eliminating open firing risk to some extent. Therefore, it has been widely used in fan heater, hair curler and other low occasions with power consumption. However, existing PTC heater for liquid heating is lack of solutions to prevent electricity leakage especially in applications with high power consumption, because existing PTC heater is only equipped with one-layer sealing and insulation component outside PTC heating component. If the water directly contacts with conductive heating element when heating vessel is ruptured, it will result in electricity leakage and affect the safety and practicality significantly.